


Bully's Justice

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Humiliation, Lust Potion/Spell, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Cardin never forgot the humiliation Jaune landed on him, even after the fall of Beacon. Set on exacting his revenge, he sets his sights not on the strong and confident man himself, but those he holds dear. With the aid of a family drug that can send anyone into ravenous lust, he'll take his vengeance, one Arc at a time.
Relationships: Cardin Winchester/Saphron Cotta-Arc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Bully's Justice

**Author's Note:**

> The one behind this idea chose to remain anonymous

* * *

Urgently, Saphron Cotta-Arc tugged at her blouse and blew out a puff of air. Their house was hotter than usual, almost clammy in its humidity. Feeling the sweat cling to her skin, she shook her head and picked up the tray with two cups on it, carrying it back to the dining room table where a large boy, more a man but still younger than her, sat with a patient smile.

“You said you’re a friend of my brothers?” she asked, setting the tray down and offering him a cup.

His hand brushed against hers, sending little bolts of lightning down her fingers. He made no mention of it but kept his eyes locked onto hers as he brought the cup up for a sip. He had orange-brown hair and blue eyes.

“That’s right,” he said. “I’m Cardin. Cardin Winchester. Did Jaune mention me?”

“I don’t think he did.” Saphron sat, aware of how sticky and hot she was. Her knees rubbed together and she swallowed, wiping a hand over her forehead. “But Jaune didn’t tell us much about Beacon so he might have missed you out.”

“Probably. He had bigger things to worry about. We used to be enemies, but he saved my life from an Ursa and I’ve been trying to catch up with him – help him out with things. I heard he passed through here.”

“A week ago,” she said, gulping audibly.

Cardin frowned. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you seem a little unwell.”

Caught, Saphron dropped the act, offering the boy a rueful smile and slouching in her seat. The cat was out of the bag, so why pretend? “I do feel a little odd,” she admitted. “I think I’m coming down with something. Sorry to be so poor a host.”

“Don’t apologise for that,” he said gruffly. He stood and came around the table, laying a hand on her arm. He had big hands and they burned on her bare skin. Even wearing nothing but a vest, waistcoat and her trousers, she felt far too hot. “You’re burning up! I think you should sit down.”

“I – I think that might be an idea…”

Accepting the young man’s help, she let him escort her to the nearest bit of furniture, the couch in her living room. He lowered her down gently, like he thought she might break, and then pushed her so she was laid back against it. The material was cool on her fevered skin, wonderfully so. She moaned happily and closed her eyes.

Cardin went back to the kitchen. Cupboards opened and closed loudly. Her curiosity was answered a moment later when she heard the faucet run, then saw him return with a large glass of cold water, which he held against her lips.

Saphron drunk greedily and let a little spill onto her chest. It sizzled on her feverish skin. That felt like a bad sign and she held a hand to her forehead, feeling it. “I think I have a temperature.”

Cardin pushed her hand away and replaced it with his own. He winced. “You really do. Maybe you’ve come down with something.” He put the glass down. “I think you should get some rest, Miss Saphron. A good sleep will help sort this out.”

“Y – Yes.” That sounded lovely. “But what about you?” she asked. “I – I can’t just leave you on your own…”

“I’ll be fine.” He knelt and held his arms under her shoulder and legs, lifting her up before she could say a word. He was so strong, supporting her entire weight in his arms, and while she wanted to protest she could make it upstairs alone, she had to admit her legs felt like jelly. “I can wait downstairs and watch TV,” he said. “You just focus on getting better.”

“B – But you need to catch up with Jaune…”

“Jauney boy would never forgive me if I left his sister in such a state.”

Oh, Jaune was such a worrywart at times. Saphron nodded, head falling against his chest as she took in great big gulps of air. Cardin carried her to and up the staircase, then had her point out the directions to her and Terra’s room. Thank goodness Adrian was at her mother’s or this would be a disaster.

Nudging open her door with his hip, he carried her inside and to her bed, gently laying her down. He even helped tug her shoes off, though he didn’t try and go any further. Such a gentleman. No wonder he and Jaune were close friends.

“I – I’m really sorry about this,” she said, taking the quilt when he pulled it up over her. She wasn’t sure she’d keep hold of it with how hot she felt. All burning up, especially her lower body. “I – I don’t know what’s come over me.” She moaned. “I feel all kinds of funny. W – Will you be okay on y – your own?”

“I’ll be fine,” he promised, pouring another glass of water from her en-suite and setting it on the side. “I’ll come back up and check on you in an hour if that’s okay. If you need anything, just shout.”

It should have been the other way around with him being a guest, but Saphron nodded, too tired to say anything else. Her legs were shaking for some reason and she felt sticky between her legs. Blushing, she silently thanked the covers that helped keep that secret.

“I’ll be back in an hour,” he said again from the doorway. “Rest easy, Saphron.”

* * *

Cardin leaned back on the sofa with a stolen can of soda from the fridge. The news on the TV was boring. White Fang or some shit. He took a swig, paused as his scroll beeped and leaned forward to pick it up. The timer on it was flashing on and off, letting him know it had been a full hour since he set the alarm.

“Time to check up on her.”

The sofa lurched as he rose, having shucked his armour by the door. He made his way up the wooden staircase with one hand on the banister, listening with his head cocked to the side. The sound of something like moaning reached his ears and a smile stole its way across his face. Reaching the second floor, he pushed down the corridor and to her door, not even bothering to knock before entering.

Saphron was a mess.

Her golden spun hair was wet and lank against her scalp and face, falling over her eyes and mouth as she took great, heaving gasps of air. Her skin was flushed bright red and had a sheen from how badly she was sweating. Hands grasped at the bedsheets, drawing it up between her fingers, and her feet continued to knead helplessly against the mattress. The whole bed was soaked wet, as was her clothing, sticky and dark in patches where it clung to her skin.

She looked to him with dark blue eyes that reminded him of Jauney boy. They were hidden behind thick lashes closed halfway, giving her a dazed look. Hot and bothered didn’t even begin to describe her. It looked like she’d been tossing and turning for the last hour, trying and failing to get comfortable and tossing the sheets off her.

“I – I don’t – ahhh – feel so good. I – hmmm – feel strange. Hahhh – Hahhh…”

Cardin closed the door behind him and cracked his neck. His smile grew, taking on an edge as he stared down at her. God, it was good to be free of the goody-goody polite shit. Nothing worse than acting like Jauney boy.

“You don’t feel good? You _look_ sexy.” He smiled as her face twitched, confused at his words. “Like a hot little slut waiting to be ploughed.”

“W – What?” she breathed. “D – Don’t say that…”

Watching her watch him, he reached into his pocket and drew out a small white container.

“And the reason _why_ would be because of these.” He rattled the container, letting the pills inside sound out. Her eyes bulged as she stared at him. “Experimental little things, these. My family made them as a prototype method to deal with the faunus, but the research was discontinued after everyone decided it was too cruel. Tch. Idiots.”

Watching the understanding dawn in her was the best. Seeing those pretty blue eyes grow wide, seeing the hurt flash across them, the betrayal, and then the indignation and anger. It was an exciting display that had his blood pumping.

“You – ahh – you drugged me!?”

“Your own fault for trusting so easily.” He strolled over and put the container down on her bedside table, well within reach. Saphron tried to roll over and take it, but her hand and arm was shaking too badly and she drew it back, quivering and curling into a ball. “It was easy to slip it in your drink. Don’t worry, it’s not lethal – not even dangerous. You’re probably experiencing what it does right now.”

On schedule, Saphron tensed and whined loudly, legs shaking. A dark patch appeared on the crotch of her pants as though she’d peed herself.

He knew better. Leaning forward, he pressed two fingers into the sticky mess, pushing her arousal-soaked trousers back up against her snatch. Her eyes snapped open and she recoiled, bending back into her pillow and squealing. She came again, squirting in her own underwear.

“Very nice,” he said, wiping his wet fingers on her cheek. “So, you figured it out?”

“What did – ohhh – you do to me?”

“Playing dumb, huh? Or just afraid to admit it? These bad boys are experimental arousal pills. They’ll drive anyone into a ravenous lust-filled madness. They were designed to send the faunus into heat so they could be captured easily, but turned out to work on women only, though _an_ y women, human or faunus.”

“That’s – hngh – nonsense.” Saphron shivered again, tensing with hr hands clamped between her legs. It was impossible to miss how wet the seat of her pants were now. “T – There’s no such thing!”

“Oh? Then how do you explain what’s happening to you?” He laughed. “Just so you know, there was a bit of a problem with them. They didn’t wear off as expected, and orgasm didn’t get rid of the need at all. The only cure, as it turns out, is the application of male sperm. The enzymes in that counteract the drug.”

“Bullshit!” she howled, quivering and rolling onto her side. Sweat dripped down her back as she tried to escape him. “You’re lying. That’s ridic – ah! – ridiculous! Y – You’re making this up and – hmm – and – and medicine doesn’t work that way!”

“Not normal medicine,” he agreed. “This is special.” He tossed her the container, for all the good it would do her. “You’re welcome to have a read yourself. Course, it’s only going to get worse and worse for you. I wonder how long it’ll take before you snap.”

“S – Snap?” she asked, looking up deliriously.

“You’re sex-craved right now,” he pointed out. “A real slut.”

“I’m not!”

“Oh? Then why are you masturbating in front of me?”

Saphron made to argue she wasn’t and then froze, looking down in horror to find her knees spread wide open and one hand having delved down past the waistband of her pants. There was a bulge in her crotch where her hand was moving quickly, fingers dipping quickly in and out of her pussy.

“N – No,” she moaned, trying in vain to pull it away. Her hand, her entire body, fought her and she rocked back, pushing her hips up off the bed as she came right before his eyes. “Noooo!”

“Very nice,” he said mockingly, clapping his hands like he’d just watched a show in a theatre. Saphron’s face was already red from the heat building inside her, but it burned hotter still as she covered her face with her other hand and sobbed.

It didn’t stop her fingering herself with her other hand.

“Why?” she begged. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why? Because your _brother_ made a laughingstock of me. Me!” He stood and thumped a hand against his chest. “Jauney boy thought he was so fucking hot saving the girl and getting the Grimm to go after us, then he has the guts to threaten me? No. I’m Cardin Winchester. I don’t bow down to _no one_ , and I _always_ settle my debts.”

He strode over, taking her firmly by the shoulder and rolling her out onto her front. He planted his hands down on either side of her face, staring down at her sweaty body with a hungry smile. While her face, hair and eyes were so much like Jaune’s, her body was not.

“I’ll admit, getting my own back like this… it’s something I’m going to enjoy.”

“W – What…?”

“When you beg me to fuck you,” he explained. “When you ride my _cock_ like a slut.”

Her eyes widened. Through the lust and pain, she gritted her teeth together and snarled at him. “I’ll _never_ let you touch me!”

As though she could stop him right now. It would be the easiest thing in the world to pin her down and take her, and with the drug running rampant through her system, she wouldn’t even _want_ to stop him. He could take his vengeance right now and be done with it. But where was the fun in that?

“All right.” He stood up and stepped away, all smiles. “I won’t touch you,” he said, pulling out a chair. “I’ll sit here and wait.” He hunkered down and leant back. The chair creaked. “When you decide you _want_ me to come over there and fuck you, let me know.”

“I won’t!” she swore. “I’ll beat this! And then you’ll be in trouble!”

Cardin laughed.

“We’ll see.”

* * *

The burning wasn’t going away.

Saphron’s legs tensed as she came for what had to be the sixth time, her muscles clamping down on her fingers as she cried helplessly up at the ceiling, eyes rolled back and hips pushed up on her toes, crotch shaking in the air as he thoroughly soaked pants stuck to her skin. They were a darker colour all the way from her crotch to her knees, soaked down the inside of her thighs as yet more ran down her legs.

Those gave way and she collapsed down again, panting for breath with one hand down her pants and the other squeezing and rubbing her left breast through her top. That, too, was dark and wet from all her sweat.

And despite the constant orgasms, she didn’t feel satisfied. It was like someone starving and eating constantly, but never being able to feel full. No matter how many times she came, her body demanded more.

He was watching. Sat with his legs spread and a smug smile on his face, he’d worked out his gorgeous cock and was stroking it with one hand. At least ten inches long and thick, her mouth watered as she stared longingly at its glistening skin.

“You want it?” he asked mockingly. “All you need to do is come and get it.”

Her eyes snapped back into focus. Disgust rolled through her. “Never! You pig.”

“Ha. You say that, but I can see how desperate you are. How is the drug going? Still wracking your body?”

It was. Her skin felt like it was on fire, tingling all over but especially down between her legs, which felt like an inferno that couldn’t be put out. That a drug could do this was nonsense, and the idea that _male cum_ would be the cure was even more so. It was quack science. The kind of stupid shit that might exist in a tacky porno but not in real life.

But then again, there was a lot people could do with semblances and dust. Some people could change their skin colour, jump twenty feet in the air, blow gale force winds and more. Who was to say being able to make something like this was impossible?

The proof of it was burning a hole through the seat of her pants.

Idly, she realised she was fingering herself again, dipping four fingers in and out of her twat so hard she could hear the wet _slop-slop-slop_ of it. That her entire body was exhausted and barely able to move aside from that didn’t go unnoticed.

 _What’s going to happen when I can’t move? I’m just going to be trapped here convulsing and shaking as my body demands more._ The thought was horrible. And he was going to let it happen and keep watching the whole time. _I’m going to lose my mind._

Another orgasm came. Saphron sobbed at it.

“Please…”

“Please what?”

It took her a second to realise he’d spoken, and that she had, the weak uttering slipping past her lips. Her eyes closed, tears leaking forth as her pride came crashing down around her. “Please,” she begged again. “Please make it stop.”

“You know how to do that, Saphron.” He slapped his bare thigh with one hand. “The cure is right here waiting for you. All you need to do is come and get it.”

“I… I can’t move…”

“Really? That’s a shame.” He leaned back and made no move to get up. “After all those horrible things you said about me earlier, I think you should be the one to come over here.” He stroked his delicious looking dick some more, squeezing his fingers to the top, where the tiniest bit of precum beaded.

Drool dripped down her chin.

She needed it. Needed to have it.

 _The cure,_ she whispered in her head. _Not him. I need the cure. That’s all…_

Dragging herself to the end of the bed, Saphron had to roll herself off. The blankets had been kicked off an hour ago and provided a soft landing. Gasping for breath for a second, she rolled off and onto her front, slowly pushing up until she was on her hands and knees.

“That’s a good look. I think you should crawl to me on all fours.”

Bastard. Saphron tried to stand and made it onto one knee before collapsing. Her knees locked together, hips shaking left and right as she tried to resist pushing her hand down her pants and frigging herself silly. The worst part was that she _had_ to continue on all fours, all but doing as he told her. His laughter when she pushed one hand forward and crawled on said he knew it.

_Get it done. I can do this. And once I’m cured, I’ll tell Terra. He’ll have every police officer and huntsman in Argus hunting him down. And my baby brother and his friends._

He’d drawn his chair out a good fifteen feet away from her bed. It wasn’t much distance, but it sure as hell felt like it when every foot she had to stop and shiver, bunch up or whimper past fresh arousal dripping down her thighs. Her pants were tight as hell, sticky and clinging to her, riding up between her legs when she moved and bunching against her aching slit.

At one point, about halfway, she moved her left leg too much and caused the seat of her pants to rub over her snatch. The fibrous material of her panties bunched up and parted her lips.

“Ahhh!” Her arms failed her, slumping so her chin was on the carpet, drool pouring out of her as she shoved a hand back – at first to peel her sodden panties away, but then to stroke and touch herself. There was no denying it.

Cardin waited patiently, watching with a huge grin as she came with a squeal, shaking and convulsing on the floor. His laughter was her only accompaniment as she forced herself back up, bright red and shaking, and crawled the rest of the way. It must have taken _minutes_ to cross that short distance, and when she got there, she sagged onto his left leg, holding on for dear life.

“Your cock,” she rasped. “I want it!”

His grin widened.

Her eyes bulged. “The cure!” she yelled. “I meant the cure!”

“Is that what you said? I could have sworn it was something else.” He laughed again, and when Saphron growled and lunged for his crotch, mouth open and drooling, he caught her by her forehead and pushed her away. “Ah, ah, ah. You sure you want this? You were saying earlier how you’d never touch me.” He held her away with one foot on her chest. “I wouldn’t want to force you into something you don’t want.”

“Y – You bastard. You’re making me do this!”

“Am I?” he asked. “I could get up and leave right now if you like.” He made to do so and her heart froze.

“Wait!”

He stopped, sank back down and smiled invitingly.

Her face burned. “I – I want it,” she lied, telling herself it was okay because she had to. Because it was necessary. “P – Please, Cardin. L – Let me taste your lovely dick.”

“You don’t sound very convincing.”

She could have cried right there. It was so close. So close she could smell its musky scent!

“Tell you what. If you prove to me how much you want me, I’ll let you have it.” He brought the leg that was pushing her back down, holding it out straight at a diagonal angle. “Go on.”

Saphron looked up, confused. “What?”

“Hump my leg.” He leered at her. “Hump it like a dog to show me how much you want me.”

Her eyes locked onto his knee and her mouth fell open. Hump him? What was – that…? She looked up, desperately hoping he might be playing a cruel joke on her. Given everything else, she wasn’t too surprised when he raised his leg and nodded to it.

He was really going to make her do it.

 _Am I going to…_? Saphron shivered as her pussy burned hot again, demanding attention. _I – I have to. I don’t have a choice._

Humiliated, she crawled over his leg, hooking her left one over so that it ran under her, down below her breasts and between her legs. It was an awkward position standing on all fours over his leg, but she rested her hands above his knee for support, still not knowing quite how to do this.

Cardin brought his leg up and his shin teased her sodden pants.

It was like a light being switched. The sudden burst of sensation that ran through her body robbed her of sense. Her legs gave way and she _ground_ herself down onto him, mewling as she felt his hard shin brush right up into her slit. His bone pushed her soaked panties right up into her, parting her labia and teasing the sensitive flesh inside.

Saphron’s mouth opened and a ragged moan tore forth. Leaning forward, she laid her chin atop his knee and wrapped her hands under his thigh, pressing herself flat against his leg and dragging herself up and down it, scraping her needy cunt over his shinbone.

So good. So hard. Right against her. It was better than her fingers and she panted harshly, eyes open but not seeing anything as she rubbed herself up and down, rolling her hips to press her core harder against him.

“Mmm Hmmm.” Hungry moans burst forth as she picked up pace, twitching and shaking but grateful for his solid his leg was. Her knees rocked up left and right of it, shaking in the air as she rode his leg like a jockey might a horse, fully suspended and helpless atop him. “Mmmm!” she squealed, pushing her face down into his thigh as she came, squirting out into already sodden underwear and all over his shin. “Ahhhhh~”

Something flashed above her, the white light bringing her out of it. Looking up, her face went white as she saw the scroll camera aimed down at her, along with Cardin’s smug face.

Had she really just humped his leg like a dog? Not even just because he asked it, but with enough fervour to cum herself? That… That wasn’t right… No…

“Now, now,” he said, “No need to look so glum.” He took his cock in hand and pointed it toward her. “Here. Your reward. You look like you need it.”

Saphron’s eyes locked onto it. Her lips parted, drool running down her chin. She did need it. She needed it in a way she’d never needed anything else before. Embarrassment forgotten, she lurched forward, supporting herself with her arms on his legs as she knelt between his knees. It was so much bigger up front and it stank something fierce, but all she could think of was how _perfect_ it was.

 _I’ve never touched a man’s penis before,_ she thought.

It took her a moment to realise that thought came _while_ she had it in her mouth. The act of taking it hadn’t even crossed her mind. One second, she was staring at it and the next, she was sucking it so deep its tip tickled the back of her throat.

And it was incredible.

The taste was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. Thick and steamy, with a sharp edge – a tang she couldn’t place. Hungrily, she swept her tongue over it, sucking greedily with her eyes fixed on Cardin’s stomach. It was wonderful. Perfect. Delicious.

 _No!_ Saphron drew back, choking. _What am I doing? I… I don’t want this…_

She eyed it warily from the distance of a few inches away, leaning back as though it were a snake ready to bite. Cardin’s dark laughter reminded her of his presence; he didn’t try to pull her onto him. If he did, she could have at least pretended he’d overpowered her. No. He wasn’t that kind. Cardin sat waiting, letting her defeat herself.

The taste of him remained on her lips. Saphron’s tongue darted out to lick it away, the bitter, salty sensation dancing on her taste buds. Her right hand pushed down between her legs again, working away into her quivering sex, leaving her to fall forward with a moan, nose and chin in his balls and with his cock pushed up against her cheek. His smell was everywhere. His shaft was warm and sticky from her own spit.

It was disgusting.

It was marvellous.

It was the drug obviously, she knew that, but knowing what caused it didn’t change the fact she wanted it. In the same way that anaesthetic or not, someone being put under _wanted_ to sleep. His heady scent filled her mind with dark promises.

 _I have to do it,_ she told herself. _If I want to, it’s only because of the drug. There’s no reason to feel guilty about that._

Her mouth opened, almost without her control. She sealed her lips around the side of his shaft, closing her eyes gently and savouring the taste. Her legs shook as she came another time, squirting onto the floor. “Hmmm. Mmmm.” Her head rose higher, lapping her way up the side of him. He smelled more earthy the higher she got, something wet, sticky but not quite her spittle greeting her. _Precum,_ she thought. _This is precum. It doesn’t taste so bad._

As much as she told herself this was only so she could be cured, she knew that wasn’t entirely the case. It was there of course, but beyond that there was just the part of her that _wanted_ it. For no other reason than because she did.

_Don’t think about it. It’s the drug speaking. Just… Just get him off and be done with it._

While she wasn’t experienced, men were supposed to be easy to bring to orgasm. Closing her eyes and doing her best to ignore the click of the camera taking photo after photo, Saphron dragged her lips up and down his length, slurping loudly, fighting, struggling and eventually giving in to the desire and pumping up and down with both hands at his base.

Despite her best efforts to hate it, the drug wouldn’t allow her. Saphron moaned and hummed throatily as she slurped up and down his filthy – _sexy_ – cock. It was thick enough to make opening her mouth wide enough painful, to require both hands just to hold onto it. She wasn’t sure if he used drugs himself to make it bigger, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Everything washed away, ceasing to have meaning as she sucked on him as hard as humanly possible.

_Give it to me. Give me it. I want it. Your cum. I need it. Please cum. Please, please, please cum in my mouth!_

“That’s it,” he said, placing one hand on her head and pushing her down. She tried to fight it, but his strength was too much. His dick pushed right back into her throat and her eyes watered. “Choke on it, slut. Choke on my dick.”

“Kaff! Ack!” Spittle flew from her lips as she did just that. “Skrrk!”

Her eyes rolled back. She would have liked to say it was pain or horror. Her hands both diving down into her pants and rubbing herself silly proved otherwise. While Cardin choked her on his thick meat, she fingered her pussy and ass at the same time, convulsing with every hole filled.

“Here it comes!”

Her jaw was already aching when he said that, her throat on fire. His thick cum put it out, splashing into her mouth like water from a hose. Her eyes widened, tasting it and wanting to spit it out. Those silly thoughts soon faded, however, and she leaned into him and closed her eyes, tilting her head back and swallowing.

Great big greedy gulps as he came, shooting his thick ropes of sticky cum onto her tongue. Her eyes remained closed as she lapped it up, sucking and squeezing his tip to work out every last drop of the much-desired cure.

Once he was done, she fell back, gasping for breath.

Her pussy kept burning.

“W – Why isn’t it working?” she cried, semen dripping down her lip. “I’m still horny!”

“Heh. I never said it was an oral cure.”

“WHAT!?”

“You assumed, not me. The drug is working overtime down there.” He pointed to her snatch, quivering and twitching as it was. Steam from her cum was wafting up from her pants. “Where did you think the sperm has to go if you want it cured? In your stomach? What sense would that make?”

“L – Like a suppository?”

“If you want me to take you anal, sure. But it’s enough to do it inside.”

That fiend! He’d let her think it was the other way, then humiliated her so thoroughly. Tears running down her cheeks, Saphron fell back and pushed a hand down her pants, masturbating desperately. “Help me!” she wept. “Help me, please!”

The chair creaked as Cardin stood. “How do you want me to help you?”

Damn it. Damn it, he was going to make her say it.

At this point, she had to. There was so little of her energy left and the thought of being paralysed from exhaustion unable to take care of that horrible itch was too much. “Fuck me!” she wailed. “Please fuck meee!”

Strong arms bunched under her armpits and hauled her up. Saphron’s feet dangled off the floor; she wasn’t heavy at the best of times and Cardin was a huntsman, but she dangled limply in his arms like a marionette with her strings cut. Smirking he, tossed her onto the bed, making her bounce on the mattress.

He reached down for his shirt and hauled it up over his head, revealing a chest so tones she could have used it to crack open a watermelon. She preferred breasts, or thought she did, but right here and now an inanimate mannequin with a smiley face drawn on would have had her gagging.

“Strip.” His voice carried a note of command. He had his scroll out again. “Strip for me, slut.”

“Not a slut,” she mumbled, fingers already working on the button of her pants. They were wet through and she had to bend her legs back to peel them off. The seat of her pants stuck to her underwear, equally sodden, so much so that the material was all but see-through. Cardin zoomed in on that, much to her embarrassment.

“Don’t stop. If you do, I’ll walk out the door.”

Her vest came off next, peeled over her shoulders and tossed away. She didn’t waste time unclasping her bra – she wasn’t sure she could have even if she wanted to – and instead rolled it off her swollen breasts and hurled it away.

Before he asked, she had her legs up above her, bending her body back as she hooked her fingers into her knickers and pulled them up. The fabric stuck to her, pulling away with a sticky trail of arousal that stretched out before his eyes, and the camera, showing just how turned on she was. Saphron whimpered as it slid up her knees, revealing her sopping snatch.

Her knickers _splatted_ on the wall and stuck there, hanging up through the sheer amount of juice in them. Reaching down, she dipped her fingers into her cunt, unable to stop and unwilling to wait for him. They worked in and out desperately, knees locking together and against her chest as she masturbated on her back, curled up tight.

“Nice.” Cardin leaned down and held the camera right up against her wet cunt. “I’m sure your baby brother will love to see this. Or maybe he’ll like it more when I shove my cock inside. What do you think?”

What did she think? Saphron parted her legs and planted her feet down wide apart, using her fingers to spread her pussy lips open. “Please,” she begged. “Please stick your big dick inside me, Cardin. I want it. I want it so bad!”

Cardin took his position with a grin, sliding his knees under her ass cheeks and hauling her up into his lap. He used one hand to point his tip down toward her and used his other to pull her into it, penetrating her as no man had before. His thickness pushed into her lips all too easily, hungry and wet as they were. He hissed, savouring the sensation of her giving way under him.

There was pain but it was so muted, so lost, that she couldn’t react to it. All she felt was the wonderful feeling of having that itch scratched so much deeper than her fingers could. Her back arched so that her breasts rose up towards him. He let go of his member and gripped one, squeezing and rolling it in his hand painfully. Or it should have been. All she could feel was pleasure.

Something snapped inside her. The pain intensified – then was gone. _My virginity,_ she thought distantly, too excited to care. _He just took my virginity._

There should have been more to that; tears, crying or anger. Instead, there was a curious wonderment as she felt herself be filled so much she thought she might break in two. She didn’t. Cardin slid deeper and deeper and she stretched to accommodate him like her body had been waiting all its life for this moment.

It felt like he might go on forever, that he might push up right into her womb. He didn’t. He bunched up against her cervix and held there, leaving her to gasp and hold onto the bedsheets, trying to understand just how _full_ she was, and how she’d never realised how empty she’d been all her life.

“Smile for the camera, Saphron. Smile for your baby brother.”

For Jaune? Yes, for Jaune. Smiling brightly, she forced herself to look into the camera and hold both hands up with little V-signs for victory. Her mouth opened a second later, letting out a guttural cry as Cardin fully hilted himself inside her, punching his cock right up against her cervix.

“Tight,” he grunted. “And hot. You’re squeezing me so tight I feel like you want to rip my dick off and keep it inside you forever. How much did you need this?”

“N – No,” she whined. “I don’t…”

“Still trying to resist? Fine. Tell me you want me to stop and I will. I’ll leave right now.”

Her legs wrapped around him before he could make good on that threat. Entire body burning up and tits aching to be touched, she reached for his head and tried to pull him down onto them, arching her back so her nipples scraped against his chin.

Why wasn’t he sucking on them? Why?

“I’m not hearing you say anything, Saphron.”

Did he need her to? Why? He wasn’t moving inside her, but she’d already started to, clumsily pushing her hips back into him in an inexperienced attempt to fuck herself. If she did it at the right angle, pushing her hips up, she could make him poke his head into her womb. Her mouth tore open in a ragged cry, threads of saliva connecting her lips.

“You’re not even trying, are you? Ha. Look at you, rutting on me like a needy whore.” His hand came down on her throat, pressing hard to make breathing difficult but not impossible. Saphron whimpered, more because her tits had been pushed away from his stubble than from discomfort. “So much for your defiance,” Cardin said. “Just like Jaune. You’re only tough so long as you’re winning. Take that away and you’re nothing better than an animal.”

“Please,” she croaked out. “Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please move.”

“Move where?”

“I – Inside me.” She rolled her hips to show him what she meant. What she needed. “Please make me feel good.”

“Feel good, huh?” Cardin released her neck and sat up. Both his hands gripped her hips, squeezing her sides and her ass in his big hands. He _hauled_ her back up and onto him, all but forcing her into his lap but with her upper body still laid back on the sheets. His dick dug deeper still, pushing her open. “All right, then,” he said, muscles tensing. “If you want it so bad, I guess I can show you what a Winchester is capable of.”

And then, then he started to fuck her.

It was a haze to her. A solid, thrusting, rough haze of slapping flesh and grinding heat. His cock slammed into her and spread her wide, while his hands gripped her ass so hard he left fingerprints. He leaned over her, pushing her down into the mattress and pounding her flat, biting her aching nipples and drawing them up into his mouth.

With the heat ripping through her, yet more juices ran out of her and down onto the bedsheets, no longer impeded by her underwear and pants. Her legs wrapped around him, ankles locking and heels digging into his back.

The dull ache in her was gone. All she could feel was his cock burning trails inside her slick passage, pounding in over and over with enough force to leave her breathless. He fucked her so hard she was pushed up the bed, their bodies sliding up to the headboard before he would stop, grip her ankles, drag her back down into him and start again.

Her hair fanned over the sheets. The pillow had been discarded. Her mouth remained open in a constant howl of lust. He would grip her chin occasionally with one hand, tip her head back and laugh at the face she made, or spit into her mouth. She always swallowed, still able to taste the cum she’d been drinking before.

“Slut,” he roared. “You’re a fucking slut. I bet your whole family is just a bunch of whores. There’s seven of you, right? What if I conquer each and every one of you? Will that show Jauney boy who’s boss?”

“Ahhhh! Ahh~ Hmmm! Ooooh!” Her head rocked back and forth, eyes spinning wildly, tongue extended as she gasped for air. “Ahhhh~”

Every thrust threw something more away. Her brother, gone. Terra, gone. Her qualms, gone. All that remained was her and him, locked together and with her wrapped all around him. His red face filled her vision, so handsome that she wasn’t sure how she hadn’t fallen in love immediately. Hungrily, she leaned up to try and kiss him, only managing to reach his chin. It didn’t stop her laying hot kisses across his strong jaw. It didn’t stop her feeling his laughter against her lips.

“Look at you. You’re almost gone already. Is your head even working straight? Say my name, bitch.”

“C – Cardin. C – Cardin.”

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love you, Cardin!” she squealed, not sure why it was in question. “I love your cock, Cardin. I love it. I love it. I love it!”

Loved its taste. Its texture. Its length. Its girth. Its fierce, pounding pace and the way it had her entire body feeling numb. God, it felt like he could knock the thoughts out of her head with it. Her mind was whiting out as it was, all thoughts vanishing in favour of feeling every long and powerful thrust. Her arms tightened around his neck, drawing her breasts up until she could rub them urgently against his chest hair.

Suddenly, he stopped.

“Heh. I guess you do love me.” He stopped and watched her her mewl like a dissatisfied kitten and try to keep moving. Even if she pushed into him, it wasn’t the same. She lacked his brutal strength. He leaned away and came into sight with the little white container in hand. He unscrewed the cap and drew out a white pill. “If you really love me,” he said, “And if you really want me to continue pounding that hungry little pussy of yours, you’ll swallow this.”

He pressed it to her lips.

Swallow? But hadn’t this been to _stop_ the drug? Honestly, she wasn’t sure anymore. There might have been some other motive at some point, but all she was focused on now was trying to use her arms to swing herself into him, trying again and again to push his dick back up into her. It wasn’t the same no matter how hard she tried, and she whined against the pill.

“If you do take it, it’ll make the effects permanent. Double dosing isn’t advised.”

Permanent…? Forever…?

Deep in her head, her mind cried out something she couldn’t decipher. Something that didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was his warm cock sitting snugly in her pussy but refusing to move. It could be thrusting in and out. It could be fucking her!

A voice cried out in her mind. Told her not to. Why? Why shouldn’t she try and feel good? The pill? What pill? Her blue eyes were a dazed mess as she tried to ignore her own conscience and make Cardin pound her like the good little slut she was!

“Swallow it and I’ll fuck you,” he said.

Her eyes lit up. Sex…?

_No! No, don’t!_

Without a second thought, she opened her lips and pushed out her tongue, letting his lovely fingers push the pill inside. While her head screamed something she couldn’t make out, Saphron swallowed the pill obediently, taking it down with a happy little gulp.

As long as he kept making love to her. As long as he never stopped making her feel good.

That the voice drifted away, buried under fresh waves of pleasure, only made it better. Saphron giggled and kissed his neck again, moaning as he shifted and pushed his member just a little deeper into her.

“Ha ha ha!” Cardin boomed, hauling her hips into him. “It worked! It actually worked! You’re mine now. One of soon to be many. I can’t _wait_ to send Jauney boy all the videos we’re going to make with you – and maybe with your sisters and your mom, too.”

Saphron didn’t reply. Couldn’t. As fresh heat _ripped_ through her body, all she could do was cry out hungrily and slap her hips against his, pushing his cock deeper and deeper.

“Please Cardin,” she begged. “I swallowed it like a good girl. You said you’d fuck me. Love me. Please. Please make love to meee! I did what you asked, Cardin, so please don’t stop!”

“Heh. I guess you did, slut. Well I’m nothing if not a man of my word!”

Pinning her down again, he shoved himself deep inside, crushing her into the mattress. Deeper, if that were possible, he went deeper than ever before, spearing through her cervix and into her womb. Saphron squealed in equal parts pleasure and pain, arching up off the sheets, suspended against him as he held there, watching her mewl like a wild animal.

It was everything she’d ever wanted; she held on for dear life, screaming in pleasure as he ploughed her over and over, filling her to bursting point. _More,_ she thought, slapping her hips against him. _I need more. All of it._ Dimly, she wasn’t sure what she wanted – he was as far inside her as he could be – but she wanted more. All of it. Something.

“I’m going to cum,” he grunted, face sweaty against her own. “Here comes your first Winchester baby!”

Yes. That was it! The thing that was missing. Saphron’s heart soared as he dragged her into his cock and held her there. Though the fierce fucking paused, she felt him buried deep, all the way up with his tip in her womb. More than that, she felt him _expand_ inside her. Felt him bulge and grow hot. A baby, she thought, some strange panic rushing through her but so easily ignored. This was no reason to panic. It was the best thing to ever happen to her.

_Put a baby in me, Cardin. Cum inside me, please. Make me your personal baby slut._

Those were the words she _wanted_ to say to him, the loving promises she wanted nothing more than to make to the man who mattered most in her life. Unfortunately, they never came. She was too busy screaming as her walls clamped down, gripping him tight so he couldn’t pull away and rob her of this crowning moment.

All sound washed out as Cardin roared his orgasm, unleashing his cum in a torrent. The only thing she could do was arch her back and press her tits into his chest, wrap her arms around his neck and squeal in joy as his thick and ropey cum blasted into her.

_So hot. So thick. So sticky._

Saphron’s eyes rolled back, hidden behind her lashes as she laid both hands on her stomach and felt it expand. He was filling her so much, pumping his semen right into her. His cock was stuck in her so tight that none of it could slip free, not that she wanted it to.

 _We fit together perfectly._ The thought was delirious. Hazy. _I want to stay like this forever._

The heat dissipated, though it didn’t leave entirely. As Cardin collapsed atop her, pinning her down, she felt the simmering lust bubbling below, waiting to be unleashed. His penis was still inside her, and if she had her way would remain inside her for a long time.

“You’re mine now, slut,” he whispered. “Now and forever.”

“Ahhh~” Saphron smiled lovingly. “I’m yours, master.”

Grunting, he pushed himself up again, sliding out of her without a care for how much she didn’t want him to. His large hand struck her hip, forcing her to roll over. “On your front,” he commanded. “I’m going to take every bit of you today. That includes that ass of yours.”

Saphron rolled over excitedly, crossing her arms in front of her face and leaned her chin atop them. Cardin took hold of her hair and gave it a tug, dragging her head back painfully. “Ow.”

“Shut up.” He slapped her ass. “If I want you to speak, I’ll tell you to. Understand?”

“Yes Cardin!”

“Good.”

He released her hair and brushed it aside from her bottom, taking a cheek in each hand and spreading them apart. His thumbs settled on either side of her tiny ass hole, drawing it as far open as it could. Even then, it wasn’t wide enough to fit his finger within. He spat on it and Saphron shivered at the feeling of his cool spittle pooling there.

“That’s all the lube you get,” he said, taking his thick cock and pushing it into a hole too small for it. The tip alone was too thick to fit inside, but that didn’t stop him pushing. “Use your hands,” he ordered. “Pull your ass open for me.”

Obediently, she reached back and gripped her cheeks, drawing them wide.

“That’s it. God, you slut.”

“Your slut, master,” she pleaded.

He laughed. “Sure. Unless I decide to share or whore you out.”

Her sphincter began to give way, falling under the unstoppable force that was Cardin. It was painful, she would admit, but it was also hot and burning and she loved it. Loved him. If he wanted her ass, he would have it. If he wanted her to spread her legs for other people, she would spread them. And Terra’s if he asked her to.

Biting her lip, Saphron bit back on a painful cry as his thick cock punched through the right ring of muscle, burning a path into her bowels as Cardin sank all ten inches of himself into her virgin and raw asshole. Her eyes watered, but it was a good pain. A lovely pain.

He leaned down on her, his barrel chest squashing her face into the pillow.

“Don’t hold it in,” he said. “I want to hear every cry, every gasp and every sound you make.” He pushed down hard, spearing into her. It was like a molten hot rod of steel being pushed inside her over and over, scraping out and dragging her hips up, then punching back down again to drive the air from her lungs. “Scream for me, bitch. Scream so hard Jaune will hear his sister giving her ass away to his bully.”

Saphron screamed his name.

* * *

Terra didn’t know what to make of the strange man in her house.

“This is Jaune’s friend,” Saphron said, handing Terra a cup of tea. She was wearing a white dressing gown of all things and looked a little out of sorts, like she’d come from a hurried shower. “He came to catch up with Jaune and I offered to let him stay with us for tonight.”

“A friend, huh?” Saphron drank the tea, smacking her lips at how _bitter_ it tasted.

“Cardin.” He introduced himself with a smile and a handshake. “And you’re Terra, right? Saphron has told me so much about you.”

She had, had she? Terra shot her wife a look, wondering just why she was dressing so revealingly around a stranger, be they a friend of Jaune’s or not. After a day of work, she’d come home looking forward to some alone time with her wife, especially since her mother-in-law had Adrian for the week. Discovering they’d be playing host wasn’t what she had in mind.

But what else could she do? Whining about it wouldn’t change anything.

“Nice to meet you as well, Cardin. Make our home yours if you like.”

“Thanks.” His smile had a strange edge to it. “I intend to.”

Terra’s eyes narrowed at that. Something was off about the way he’d said that, and off about him as well if she were being honest. She tugged at her collar, feeling a little too hot and stuffy to complain. “Did you turn the heating on or something, Saph? I’m burning up here.”

“No. It’s normal.”

“Is it?” Terra’s breathing came out hoarse. “I feel. I feel warm.”

“Maybe you should come and have a lay down.”

Saphron appeared behind her, hands on her shoulders rubbing sensuously. Terra wanted to say not in front of the guest, but when Saphron’s hands rubbed a little lower, over her bosom, it was all she could do not to cry out. Her legs were shaking and sweat was dripping down her forehead.

And why was Cardin up and looking at her? Why did he look so hungry?

“S – Saphron…?”

“Come to bed, Terra,” her wife purred in her ear. “I’m sure you’ll feel better once you do.”


End file.
